ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ? SUMMARY ABSTRACT The Center for Pre-cancer Atlases of Cutaneous and Hematologic Origin (PATCH Center) will construct two pre-cancer atlases (PCAs) by combining the expertise of investigators from multiple institutions in the Longwood Medical Area (LMA), Harvard University and the Broad Institute. By leveraging the expertise and resources of the Laboratory of Systems Pharmacology (LSP) at Harvard Medical School, where the majority of PATCH Center operations will be co-located, the Administrative Core will ensure bi-directional exchange of findings and resources with other PCA/HCAs and with participants in the Human Tumor Atlas Network. The Administrative Core will be responsible for providing logistical and organizational support for Center activities, for coordinating workflows across institutions and for interaction with the Human Tumor Atlas Network (HTAN). Working closely with the HTAN Data Coordinating Center (HTAN-DCC) and the NCI, the Administrative Core will ensure that data, tools and protocols are collected and shared following standards set by the HTAN Steering Committee. Aim 1 will establish an Executive Committee to lead the PATCH Center and its functional units (Biospecimen, Characterization and Data Analysis) and three subcommittees: (i) a Quality Control and Assurance (QA) Subcommittee will be responsible for implementing QA/QC processes and compliance with SOPs (ii) a Milestone and Benchmark (MB) Subcommittee will be responsible for ensuring timely completion of milestones and benchmarks and for addressing any problems that arise (iii) a Technology Development and Evaluation (TD) Subcommittee will be responsible for evaluating new and emerging technologies, troubleshooting problems with existing technologies, and working closely with other members of the HTAN on technology assessment, improvement and integration. Pathologist Sandro Santagata will serve as quality assurance officer and apply his experience in CLIA laboratory operations to competency and proficiency training across the Center. Aim 2 will develop and maintain effective communication strategies within the PATCH Center and between HTAN centers through regular meetings and using electronic communication tools such as Slack and Trello; and will ensure timely release of Atlas data and transfer to the HTAN-DCC via an API. Aim 3 will perform regular evaluation of overall and interim center milestones and take corrective action when required, including communicating to the NCI any problems likely to affect overall progress in Atlas construction and release.